Alliance First Fleet
The Alliance First Fleet is a part of the Alliance Navy that was created four weeks after the end of the Alliance-Syndicate War. Composed of the bulk of the Alliance Fleet and ships that fought in the final battle against the Syndicates plus a few new additions, such as four more fast fleet auxilliaries and marine Assault Transports. At Varandal, Admiral "Black Jack" Geary was given command of this fleet and was tasked with a full-force expedition to explore and investigate the enigma race on the far side of Syndicate Worlds' space. Dauntless served as his flagship, as it had on his two previous campaigns. The First Fleet's intended purpose is to execute missions outside the border of the Alliance, primarily against the Engima race and secondarily against the rising threats resulting from the collapse of the Syndicate Worlds' central authority. The Alliance First Fleet was composed of several hundred ships organized into 5 battle cruiser divisions, 6 battleship divisions, 2 auxiliary divisions, 6 heavy cruiser divisions, 10 squadrons of light cruisers, 18 squadrons of destroyers, and 1 assault transport division. First Fleet Marine Force served as the planetside component of the First Fleet. Battleship Divisions Second Battleship Divison Third Battleship Division Fourth Battleship Division Fifth Battleship Division Seventh Battleship Division Eighth Battleship Division Battle Cruiser Divisions First Battle Cruiser Division Second Battle Cruiser Division Fourth Battle Cruiser Division Fifth Battle Cruiser Division Sixth Battle Cruiser Division Assaut Transport Division Fifth Assault Transport Division Auxiliaries Divisions First Auxiliary Division Second Auxiliary Division Heavy Cruisers Divisions Known Heavy Cruisers *''Invidious (lost at Kaliban) *''Cuirass ''(lost at Sutrah) *''Ram ''(lost at Vidha) *''Crest ''(lost at Vidha) *''War-Coat ''(lost at Vidha) *''Citadel ''(lost at Vidha) *''Basinet ''(lost at Lakota) *''Sullet ''(lost at Lakota) *''Utap ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Vambrace ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Fascine ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Armet ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Gusoku ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Ichcahuipilli TLF:Valiant *''Rondelle TLF:Valiant *''Ocrea ''TLF:Valiant *''Gusset ''TLF:Valiant *''Schischak ''TLF:Valiant *''Tortoise ''(lost at Heradao)TLF:Relentless *''Breech ''(lost at Heradao)TLF:Relentless *''Kurtani ''(lost at Heradao)TLF:Relentless *''Tarian ''(lost at Heradao)TLF:Relentless *Nodowa (lost at Heradao) TLF:Relentless *''Lorica ''(lost at Padronis) *''Kaidate ''(lost at Varandal) *''Quillion ''(lost at Varandal) *''Camail TLF:Relentless *''Emerald (lost at Honor) *''Hoplon ''(lost at Honor) *''Diamond *''Bunker'' *''Turret'' (Lost at Unity Alternate) *''Bastille'' *''Hori'' *''Presidio'' *''Motte'' (lost at Unity Alternate) First Heavy Cruiser Division Third Heavy Cruiser Division Fourth Heavy Cruiser Division Fifth Heavy Cruiser Division Eighth Heavy Cruiser Division Tenth Heavy Cruiser Division Light Cruisers Squadrons Known Light Cruisers *''Spur (lost at Lakota) *''Fleche ''(lost at Batara) *''Swift ''(lost at Kaliban) *''Pommel ''(lost at Vidha) *''Swing ''(lost at Vidha) *''Bolo ''(lost at Vidha) *''Staff ''(lost at Vidha) *''Swept-Guard ''(lost at Lakota) *''Damascene ''(lost at Lakota) *''Brigandine ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Carte ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Ote ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Kote ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Cercle ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Kissaki ''(lost at Heradao) *''Crest ''(lost at Heradao) *''Trunnion ''(lost at Heradao) *''Inquarto ''(lost at Heradao) *''Intagliata ''(lost at Heradao) *''Septime ''(lost at Heradao) *''Estocade ''(lost at Varandal) *''Disarm ''(lost at Varandal) *''Cavalier ''(lost at Varandal) *''Tsuba''TLF:Valiant *''Octave TLF:Relentless *''Lunge TLF:Valiant *''Tierce ''TLF:Valiant *''Ward ''TLF:Valiant *''Balestra ''(lost at Honor) *''Moulinet (lost at Unity Alternate) *''Remise'' (lost at Unity Alternate) *''Chase'' (lost at Unity Alternate) *''Corona'' (lost at Unity Alternate) *''Foin'' (lost at Unity Alternate) First Light Cruiser Squadron Second Light Cruiser Squadron Third Light Cruiser Squadron Fifth Light Cruiser Squadron Sixth Light Cruiser Squadron Eighth Light Cruiser Squadron Ninth Light Cruiser Squadron Tenth Light Cruiser Squadron Eleventh Light Cruiser Squadron Fourteenth Light Cruiser Squadron Destroyers Squadrons Known Destroyers *''Dagger (lost at Kaliban) *''Venom ''(lost at Kaliban) *''Anelace ''(lost at Sutrah) *''Baselard ''(lost at Sutrah) *''Mace ''(lost at Sutrah) *''Celt ''(lost at Vidha) *''Akhu ''(lost at Vidha) *''Sickle ''(lost at Vidha) *''Leaf ''(lost at Vidha) *''Bolt ''(lost at Vidha) *''Sabot ''(lost at Vidha) *''Flint ''(lost at Vidha) *''Needle ''(lost at Vidha) *''Dart ''(lost at Vidha) *''Sting ''(lost at Vidha) *''Limpet ''(lost at Vidha) *''Cudgel ''(lost at Vidha) *''Falcata ''(lost at Ilion) *''War-Hammer ''(lost at Lakota) *''Prasa ''(lost at Lakota) *''Talwar ''(lost at Lakota) *''Xiphos ''(lost at Lakota) *''Armlet ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Flanconade ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Kukri ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Hastarii ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Petard ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Spiculum ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Flail ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Ndziga ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Tabar ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Cestus ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Balta ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Bard ''(lost at Heradao) *''Yatagan ''(lost at Heradao) *''Lunge ''(lost at Heradao) *''Arabas ''(lost at Heradao) *''Kurini ''(lost at Heradao) *''Shail ''(lost at Heradao) *''Chamber ''(lost at Heradao) *''Bayonet ''(lost at Heradao) *''Tomahawk ''(lost at Heradao) *''Serpentine ''(lost at Varandal) *''Basilisk ''(lost at Varandal) *''Bowie ''(lost at Varandal) *''Guidon ''(lost at Varandal) *''Sten ''(lost at Varandal) *''Zaghnal (''lost at Pandora) *''Plumbatae ''(lost at Honor) *''Bolo ''(lost at Honor) *''Bangalore ''(lost at Honor) *''Morningstar ''(lost at Honor) *''Musket (lost at Midway) *''Dagger'' *''Mause'' (lost at Unity Alternate) *''Spitfire'' (lost at Unity Alternate) *''Parrot'' *''Thunderbolt'' (lost at Bhavan) *''Monitor'' (lost at Bhavan) *''Kopis'' (lost at Bhavan) *''Patu'' *''Lathi'' *''Naginata'' *Rapier *''Skyraider'' (lost at Unity Alternate) *''Annellet'' (lost at Unity Alternate) Known Divisions * First Destroyer Squadron * Second Destroyer Squadron * Third Destroyer Squadron * Fourth Destroyer Squadron * Sixth Destroyer Squadron * Seventh Destroyer Squadron * Ninth Destroyer Squadron * Tenth Destroyer Squadron * Twelfth Destroyer Squadron * Fourteenth Destroyer Squadron * Sixteenth Destroyer Squadron * Seventeenth Destroyer Squadron * Twentieth Destroyer Squadron * Twenty-first Destroyer Squadron * Twenty-third Destroyer Squadron * Twenty-seventh Destroyer Squadron * Twenty-eighth Destroyer Squadron * Thirty-second Destroyer Squadron First Fleet Marine Force Major General Carabali commanding. 3,000 Marines on assault transports and divided into detachments on battle cruisers and battleships. References Category:Alliance First Fleet